1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retaining wall system, and more particularly to a molded slab for forming molded concrete blocks, having different dimensions, for assembling a retaining wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many patents which relate to retaining walls made of molded concrete blocks and some are described, for instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,718 Wahrendorf et al and Canadian Patent 1,324,266 Ratte et al issued Nov. 16, 1993.
All of these prior art retaining walls are made up of molded blocks having constant thicknesses. Thus, even though the longitudinal dimensions of a block might vary, as shown in the Ratte et al patent, the thicknesses of such blocks are generally constant in order to have an orderly progression of rows of blocks.